Unchained
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Link found out the real reason he had been chosen by Zelda. Demise decides to take him with. What will happen to the hero under the demon king's care?
1. Chapter 1

**Unchained**

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ Skyward Sword.

'Thoughts'

Link was angry. Zelda or as he had just found out, the goddess's incarnation, had put him to a test. She knowingly put him in danger to see if he had what it took to be a hero. He had almost died several times trying to save his best friend only to find out she was testing him.

"I'm sorry Link. I had to put you through this."

"Why?"

"To make sure you could do it."

"Do what?"

"I needed to make sure that you sacrificed yourself for me." Link gave her a blank look while anger boiled on the inside.

"As you can see you mean nothing to her except as a tool." A loud voice boomed out.

The voice belonged to the demon king himself, Demise. He sneered at the goddess. Ghirahim was in sword form. Demise held him loosely in his hand.

"All you have ever been to her was a weapon and a tool for her to abuse and dispose of."

"That's not true!" Zelda yelled at the demon.

"Shut up!" Link yelled. "You basically said it."

"I didn't." She protested.

"You did. You said that you tested me to see if I would sacrifice myself for you. You don't care if I die."

"That isn't what I meant!"

Tears fell down Link's cheek. "Yes, yes it is!" Link ran from the room.

Unbeknownst to them he was right outside the door. He listened as the two continued to talk. He wanted to know why but he just couldn't stand to look at her.

"Nice one goddess." The demon snorted.

"This is all your fault."

"How is this my fault?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I could have fooled him into believing that I cared about him. You just had to speak up and ruin it all." Link forced himself to stay quiet.

"You were the one to do that. You admitted that you were testing him, that he was to sacrifice himself for you. Why don't you care about him? Why did you chose him?"

"He is attracted to guys and not me!"

"So? Did you pick him to that?"

"Yes. He would have died from his injuries."

"You stupid girl!"

"W-what?"

"You used that boy because he wasn't attracted to you is just plain stupid."

"Like a demon could talk?"

"I never used someone like that."

"Oh shut up you lying demon!"

"No." He smirked and sent a fireball at her and soon she died.

"Master?"

"Yes Ghirahim?"

"He is outside the door."

"I see." He frowned.

Demise let Ghirahim changed back to his original form and went to the door. He opened it to find the hero kneeling on the floor. Tears streamed down his face a his shoulder shook. He was sobbing silently.

"Hero." He kneeled down next to him.

Link just turned away. He kind of hoped the demon king would just kill him too. At least then the pain would end. He was shocked when the king hugged him.

"What the?"

"You're okay."

"What?"

"Let it out."

"Huh?"

"Your emotions. Let them out."

Link didn't question him this time. Instead he resumed crying. The demon king held him as he did. After awhile he fell asleep. The king picked him up.

"Master?"

"Yes Ghirahim?"

"The castle is only halfway repaired but I set up two rooms at my manor for you both."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I also have them making clothes for our guest."

"Good. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes. I can feel the boy is underweight. Can you also get a healer?"

"Yes sir."

"That will be all."

"Then I shall take my leave."

"Of course."

Ghirahim left first. Demise made sure to have a good grip on the hero before he too left.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword.

'Thoughts'

Demise laid the hero on the bed. He removed his clothing since they were torn in some places. He then dressed him in bed clothes. The demon king covered him with a blanket. He turned to find Ghirahim in the doorway with a healer.

"Master." The demon bowed.

"Healer Aesthetic. I want this boy looked after." He ordered.

"Yes sire." He went over to the boy.

"Is there anything you need from me?" Ghirahim asked.

"No." He said.

"Then I shall retire to my room." He said.

"Alright."

The demon lord bowed and left. Demise gave the boy one last look before going back to his own room. The healer was frowning as he worked. The chosen hero was in poor condition. He knew that had he fought Demise he would have lost in the first few minutes. Too bad his master had killed the spirit maiden. She didn't deserve a quick painless death.

With a shake of his head he continued healing the boy. Some would need to heal naturally. There were some wounds he could tell were healed with a cheap potion that barely worked and some weren't treated correctly. His weight was a concern. He could tell the boy was going days without eating and when he did it probably wasn't enough.

It was morning by the time he was down. He documented the injuries and what he did to heal or patch up. Once done he left the room. He found both the demon king and the demon lord waiting outside. He handed the papers to his king. The paper was then given to Ghirahim. Both were shocked.

"How is he still alive?" The diamond obsessed demon asked.

"That I do not know. I believe it was his pure will to save his friend that kept his body going." He answered.

"Unbelievable." He shook his head.

"Indeed. This is a list of foods he can have until he is back to the correct weight. He is going to be in bed for a while." Healer Aesthetic said.

"I see. I'll make sure the kitchen staff knows." Ghirahim said before leaving.

"Go get some rest. Healing all that must have taken a lot out of you." Demise told him.

"Yes sire." He bowed and left.

The demon king entered the hero's room. He looked upon the hero and felt for him. The goddess had tried to have him killed when she found out he liked males and not females. She used to like him and the fact he didn't like her set her off. It was the real reason there was a war. She started it because he didn't like her. He wondered what the golden goddesses would think if they knew. They would probably be disgusted with her. He sighed and closed the door. He would help the blonde through this.


End file.
